Just Your Average Goddess A Norway Fanfiction
by vldavies
Summary: When the Nordics find a girl unconscious during a blizzard they can't do anything but take her in. But what they don't know I'd that the girl is actually a goddess from norse mythology.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the coldest days of the year when Lukas was hurrying back to his home with much to his dismay, the rest of the Nordic Five. The powdery snow was glistening on the ground as the five countries made tracks with their snow boots. They had just come back from a world meeting and Sweden's car had broken down a mile away. The five were strangely silent, and the only thing to be heard was the occasional shiver or breath of icy air. Though silence was not the usual norm for this group, Lukas appreciated it.

He observed the crystals that caught the sun light on the ground and the intricate flakes of white. That was when he noticed the body. There in the snow, that he was admiring not even a second ago, there was a girl in a silk dress. Out of alarm he ran over to her, causing the other countries to follow him.

The girl's skin was turning blue from the cold. And despite her current condition, she looked beautiful. Her blond hair was cast upon the snow beneath her, revealing a tattoo of a tree connected to its roots by a series of vines on the back of her neck. Her satin dress was embroidered with what seemed to be real gold and her blue feet were covered with thin sandals.

"We need to get her inside," Tino said, feeling a faint pulse of the girl through her icy skin.

With a grunt, Berwald heaved the girl over his shoulder, running to Norway's house as fast as possible, with the others following closely behind.

When they made it into the house the five of them helped as best as they could: Berwald put the girl in the guest room; Emil went to find more blankets for the girl; Mathias began to start a fire in the fire place to warm the room up; Tino was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, soup, and sugar cookies to warm up the others; and Lukas searched through his spell book for any spells on hypothermia. They were all worried for the girl and wondered how she could have been abandoned during a blizzard.

"I can't find a spell," Lukas grumbled from his chair next to the bedside.

Out of frustration he closed the book and looked at the sleeping girl. For some reason he felt as if he could recall meeting this girl somewhere as he looked at her more closely. There was a sense of familiarity in her face that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Lukas?" Tino asked from the doorway, causing the blue eyed man to look up from the girl's face. "Everyone else is downstairs eating the soup I made. You should probably eat some too before you get sick."

"Alright," he said, reluctantly getting up from his spot. He sluggishly followed Finland, despite it being his own home. As he sat down at the dining room table with a bowl of chicken soup his mind kept drifting to the girl that was now asleep upstairs in his guest bedroom.

"I hope she'll be okay," Tino replied worryingly.

"I think she will be fine," Matthias assured, unhappy to see the brown eyed country upset. "Give her a couple days and I'm sure she'll be up and moving again."

"I don't think so," Emile muttered while stirring his steaming bowl. "The girl was blue when we found her, and who knows how long she was out there. It will be a miracle if she even wakes up."

For some reason his little brother's comment on the girl bothered Lukas. She couldn't die, could she? Not if he had anything to do about it. He got up from his seat and began to head back upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Where are you going, Norge?" Matthias asked.

"Upstairs," Lukas grumbled.

"But you didn't even touch your soup," Tino called, causing Lukas to stop at the door.

"I'll have some later," he replied over his shoulder. "But now I need to find a spell that will help that girl."

He tread up the marble staircase as quickly as he could without slipping on the slick surface in his wool socks. Though he tried to focus on the matters at hand, his train of thought kept shifting to the strange girl in the snow.

There was something about her that made herself different than other girls that he had met. She just seemed to have an aura about her that was different than most, an aura that Lukas couldn't read. Maybe he can once she's conscious. Yes, that was the answer.

Lukas walked into the bedroom to find something he was not expecting


	2. Chapter 2

Eir woke up in a soft, queen sized bed feeling cold. Her eyes grew wide as she frantically searched around the room to find some source of familiarity, but there was nothing. She wrapped a blanket around her pale, bare shoulders and walked over to the warm fire place. She stood there, entranced by the flames, basking in the heat as she tried to remember how she even got here, or who she even was There was a creak of the door and the girl turned to see a man with sandy blond hair and indigo eyes standing with his mouth agape. He was dress in a striped shirt with slacks and wore a hair clip in he shape of a cross. Little did she know that this was the very man that saved her life.

"You're awake," the man replied with a slight smile, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished, "I was just coming to check on you."

"Who are you?" Eir asked as she took a step towards him, hoping that he may know the answer to who she is.

"I am Lukas," he stated, leaning against the door frame. "My friends and I found you unconscious in the snow. We took you in, and we honestly didn't expect you waking up so soon."

"Oh," she said disappointed.

"Who are you?" He asked her, starring at the girl with his big blue eyes that hardly conveyed any emotion. Eir wondered what caused him to look so passive, but she knew better to ask.

Instead she starred back with her bright hazel eyes as she tried to recall a name, or something to identify herself with, but she couldn't remember. "I-I'm not sure. I can't remember anything to be honest." She replied, sorrowful.

His eyes flashed what looked like a hint of sorrow, but once again it soon disappeared. "You can stay here as long as you wish. This year's winter is supposed to be the worst one in the past decade, and I wouldn't leave you out there again without a place to stay." Eir smiled, flashing Lukas her pearly white teeth. "Thank you so much, I promise I'll leave as soon as the storm clears up." For some reason this upset Lukas and he frowned. "I don't mind if you stay here. You can at least stay until your memory comes back."

Before Eir could respond, a huge gust of wind came through the chimney causing a bunch of snow fell into the fire place, distinguishing the fire. The room grew dark from the lack of the fire's warm glow and it caused Eir to shiver. "That damn Dane probably forgot to put the chimney caps in this year again." Lukas muttered under his breath. He was about to go downstairs and yell at Mathias and probably choke the him with his tie, but the chattering of the girl's teeth brought him back to the problem at hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking up to the girl.

He raised a pale hand and pressed it against her warm forehead. "You're burning up," he whispered, fully aware he was only a few inches from her. "You should probably get more sleep, you've been through a lot. I'll get Tino to bring you some soup in a few hours."

Lukas helped the girl back into the bed and folded the blankets over her fragile body.

"Thank you," she murmered, falling back into a deep sleep. Lukas smiled at the girl and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

As he descended the staircase he could already hear Tino talking Berwald's ear off. He smiled to himself and picked up his pace, for some reason he couldn't wait to tell the others about the girl. Of course, he couldn't let the others know that.

"Hey Norge!" Mathias shouted as Lukas walked into the kitchen. He was leaning on the back legs of the wooden chair, and it took all of Lukas' willpower to not knock him backwards with a simple spell.

"Did our sleeping beauty manage to wake up?" Lukas flicked his wrist to the side, and the Dane fell on his back with a loud thud.

"She actually did," Lukas replied causing the rest of the Nordics to look at him.

"Really?" Tino relied with a huge smile. "That's wonderful!"

"The soup is still on the stove if you want to give her some," Emil replied from the far end of the table.

"I don't know," Lukas said quietly. "She was pretty weak when she was awake. Doesn't she need more sleep?"

"She probably does," Mathias admitted, rubbing the back of his head from where it hit the ground.

"But she also needs to eat some food to give her the strength to recover," Tino chirped, receiving a grunt from Berwald.

Berwald grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and ladeled the steaming soup, giving it to Lukas.

"G'v 't t' h'r (give it to her)," the Swedish man replied. Lukas took the bowl of soup in one hand and once again.

When he almost got to the middle of the staircase he saw the girl standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Look Lukas I'm better now!" She cried trying to meet Lukas one the stairs, but her foot got caught in the silky material of her dress and she began to fall down.

Before Lukas could react the girl had already ran into him and her hot soup splashed all over his chest. And if the seating pain of the burns couldn't make it any worse, he hit his head on the hard marble surface of the last step, causing a small puddle of blood to flow from underneath him.

"Ohmygoodness," the girl said so fast that Lukas could hardly understand what she was saying. "I am so sorry."

Either stunned from the fall or uncomfortable from a girl laying on comfortable, Lukas didn't know how to respond as the girl touched the back of his head in a soft caress. And despite her touching his wound, Lukas didn't feel in pain at all. That is until...

"Go get some Norge!" Matthias shouted, drawing him back to reality.

In fact the other Nordics were standing next to the Dane, all with different emotions in their faces. The girl blushed and got off the Norwegian,while murmuring a series of apologies.

"Are you alight?" Tino asked Lukas, see the blood on the floor.

He walked over to his friend and sat him up so that he could examine his head wound, but he was shocked to find nothing but the blood in Lukas' hair.

"How is that possible?" The Finnish man asked. "Your wound is completely healed."

Lukas shrugged, but looked over at the girl, who now had a sudden interest with the floor.

"I think it has something to do with that girl," Emil replied. "She touched Lukas' head and there was this weird gold glow to her eyes."

"Is that true, miss?" Tino asks the girl..

She nodded. "I touched his head. I-I felt like there was something I could do if I did."

"She doesn't have any memory of who she is," Lukas explained.

"Well that settles it," Mathias cheers. "This beautiful young woman will be staying with us until she gets her memory back."

The rest of their Nordics agreed, and though Lukas would normally argue that this was his own house and only he could make decisions like that, he was just glad to see the girl smiling along with everyone else.


End file.
